Clan War
A clan war is a war between Clans in the clan system of Ninja Saga. Clans battle out each other to gain reputation for their clan. At the end of a clan war, the clans with the highest reputation are the winners of the season and rewards are given to the ten clans with the highest reputation. Rewards by default The usual rewards for winning Clan Wars 1-49, by position, are: * 1st Place (Champion) - Clan Clothing, Back Item, Weapon, Kinjutsu (Taijutsu or Genjutsu), 150 Tokens. * 2nd Place (1st Runner Up) - Clan Clothing, Back Item, Weapon, 150 Tokens. * 3rd Place (2nd Runner Up) - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set (before June 27, 2012), Back Item, 150 Tokens. * 4th Place - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set (before June 27, 2012), 100 Tokens. * 5th - 10th Place - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set (before June 27, 2012), 50 Tokens. When a clan wins a clan war in first place, the clan leader of that clan can select one of five Kinjutsu for his/her clan and, one of five weapons and back items for his/her clan and for other clans. Starting from Clan Wars 50 onwards, the rewards for winning, by position, are: *1st Place (Champion) - Clan Clothing, 250 Tokens *2nd Place (1st Runner Up) - Clan Clothing, 200 Tokens *3rd Place (2nd Runner Up) - Clan Clothing, 150 Tokens *4th Place - Clothing, 100 Tokens *5th - 10th Place - Clothing, 50 Tokens The rewards, by reputation points, are: *2,000,000 Reputation points - Skill *1,500,000 Reputation points - Weapon *900,000 Reputation points - Back item *250,000 Reputation points - 20 Stamina Rolls *2,000 Reputation points - 5 Stamina Rolls History of Clan Wars Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Season 37 Season 38 Season 39 Season 40 Season 41 Season 42 Season 43 Season 44 Season 45 Season 46 Season 47 Season 48 In season 48, there is new system called division. Each division consist of 10 clans with total of 50 clans in five separate division which is Sky Griffin, Aqua Dragon, Rainbow Unicorn, Inferno Chimera and Tornade Phoenix. The rewards are given to the champion of each division, meaning there would be 5 champions, 5 1st and 2nd runner up. Season 49 In season 49, there is new system called division. Each division consist of 10 clans with total of 50 clans in five separate division which is Sky Griffin, Aqua Dragon, Rainbow Unicorn, Inferno Chimera and Tornade Phoenix. The rewards are given to the champion of each division, meaning there would be 5 champions, 5 1st and 2nd runner up. Season 50 No clan achieve 2,000,000 reputations, hence no jutsu for season 50. Season 51 Season 52 No clan won jutsu and weapon. Season 53 Season 54 In this season, top 20 clans won a jutsu, a weapon, a back item and 25 stamina rolls. Season 55 In this season, 20 clans won jutsu, weapon, back item and 25 stamina rolls. Season 56 Season 57 In this season, 20 top clans won a jutsu, weapon, back item and 25 stamina rolls. Season 58 No clan manage to achieve 2,000,000 reputations. Therefore, no jutsu this season. Season 59 In this season, top 17 clans won a jutsu, a weapon, a back item and 25 stamina rolls. Season 60 This season witnessed 27 clans with jutsu, weapon and back item. Season 61 In this season 20 clans managed to secure clan jutsu reward, weapon and back item. Season 62 Season 63 In this season, 27 clans managed to secure jutsu clan reward. Season 64 This season holds for the highest number of clans with jutsu, 31 clans. Season 65 Season 66 Season 67 Season 68 Season 69 Season 70 Season 71 For this season, 20 clans managed to get jutsu. Season 72 Over 20 clans got jutsu for this season. Season 73 Over 20 clans achieved jutsu. Season 74 = = Category:Gameplay Category:Seasonal Events